ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnitrix Origin
Omnitrix Origin '''is a Movie Created by XLR5 and Heatbry. Summary The Movie shows Azmuth, who works for Vilgax, Creating the watch and getting the DNA for it. The Aliens will not go Willingly, cause Azmuth insted of Scaning the alien is Absorbing them. The Aliens will fight for their Freedom, but will get captured Fans *NegaCool!' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:46, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *EPICNESS! /-\ |- |\/ /-\ ) ( - m - b) 20:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Your Best Bro, Stick... SyabilYusoff16 (Wall - Blog - ) 07:30, July 20, 2013 (UTC)' *'Its only weakness is its inability to stop (Wall - Blog - ) 14:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC)' *'Signature (Wall - Blog - ) 22:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC)' Plot ''Azmuth is working in his laboratory, on Galvan Prime. He is welding a device. He stops and lifts up his mask. He examine the device. It is a watch-like device with a dial, that bears a green hourglass, the intergalactic symbol for peace, in the center. Azmuth: I've done it. The Omnitrix is complete!(Vilgax walks inside) Ah, Vilgax, I was expecting you earlier. Vilgax: I was attending to other matters. The Omnitrix, is it ready? Azmuth: Almost, I still need to collect the DNA. Vilgax: What species did you have in mind? Azmuth: I want to eventually obtain the DNA of every species in the galaxy. Vilgax: You do realize that that is impractical, don't you? There are millions of of species in this small galaxy alone. Azmuth: Yes, I do. I'm in the process of narrowing it down to the easiest to obtain, yet still powerful. Vilgax: Well, I could aid you in this endevour. You see, I'm strong and have a powerful ship. I can travel around quickly and obatin the DNA you request. Azmuth: (scratching his chin) If you wish, I will accept your offer. Vilgax: Where should We go first? Azmuth: We will Go to the planet Vulpin, and get a worthy Vulpimancer. That will surely be a start. Vilgax nods and they walks out of the room. they gets in his ship, sit at the captains seat. (Vilgax): Pilot, take us to Vulpin, we have a job to do. The ship takes off and leaves Galvan Prime. Once in space, the ship blasts into Hyperspace. End Scene On Vulpin Vilgax: How do we know the sample is worthy? Azmuth looks around. Azmuth: He has to be brave and.. He sees a Vulpimancer who growls at them. Vilgax: Will this one suffice? Azmuth: Yes, would you please take him to the ship? Vilgax (Suprised):What?! We're taking him with us? Azmuth: Why else would I have brought cages? The vulpimancer (Muttaros) jumps on Vilgax and scraches him. Vilgax: Ahh! Vilgax punches Muttaros in the side, then throws Muttaros over his shoulder and carries him into the ship. Azmuth: Our work here is done! He walks away. Muttaros on Vilgax's back is scratching him. Vilgax (to him self): Why did I sign up for this? They walk into the ship. Vilgax puts Muttaros in the cage and goes to the captains seat. Azmuth: To Petropia, if you please! Vilgax nods and the ship takes off. End Scene Vilgax's ship lands on the crystalline planet of Petropia. The hatch opens and Vilgax walks out. Vilgax glances around looking for the right one. A young looking Petropian walk up to him. Petropian: Hello, I am Dartrex. Vilgax: I am Vilgax, I have come to find a noble warrior to aid me in a quest. Dartrex: Well, I am the champion of this world. I can go with you. Vilgax: Perfect. Vilgax and Dartrex walk into the ship and the hatch closes. All the other Petropians watch as the massive cruiser takes off. On the ship's bridge, Azmuth greets Vilgax and Dartrex. Azmuth: Is this the donor? Vilgax: Yes, he came willingly. Ha ha ha ha ha, to bad. Dartrex: What did he mean by "donor"? Azmuth: Seize him! Vilgax punches at Dartrex, but he dodges. Datrex shifts his arm into a mace and lunges at Vilgax; Vilgax grabs the mace and throws Dartre into a wall. Dartrex gets up and shifts his hands into swords and he charges Vilgaxx. Vilgax jumps over Dartrex, causing Dartrex to run into an energy cell. The cell door closes behind him. Azmuth: Well done, Vilgax! Dartrex: Let me out of here, now! Vilgax: Or what? Make all the threats you want''.(walks up to the cell)'' You're not getting out, ever. Ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha! End Scene We see Vilax's ship landing on Khoros. A lot of Tetramands soround the ship. A Tetramand: Who are you, intruders? Vilgax: I am Vilgax, and you would be? Musclery: I'm Musclery, Prince of Khoros. What do you want? Vilgax: Come inside, if you please. Musclery, Vilgax and two guards are about to walk in the ship. Vilgax: No guards, please. Musclery signals for the guards to stay behind. They walk in the ship. We see Azmuth. Azmuth: Prince Musclery! It's an honor. Musclery: Azmuth!? Azmuth nods to Vilgax. Vilgax pushes him in a cage. Musclery fights back and punches Vilgax in the face, with each hand. Vilgax falls down. Musclery: Ha ha! Vilgax shoots a laser at him and he falls in the cage. Azmuth closes the cage. The ship flys off. We see Azmuth and Vilgax in the front seat. Vilgax: Where now? Azmuth: To Galvan Prime. I have a certain assistant to obtain. He smiles. We see the ship from the back and it goes in to Hyperspace and disappears. End Scene The Chimeran Hammer orbits Galvan Prime. A small craft launches from the docking bay. The craft flys down, and lands on the planet below. The craft lands on top of Azmuth's Tower. The hatch opens; Vilgax and Azmuth step off the ship. Azmuth jumps up onto Vilgax's shoulder. Azmuth: Aredo should be on the 17th floor, in the Data Storage unit. Vilgax nods and walks over to the elevator plate. Azmuth waves his arm and the plate descends into the tower. The plate arrives at the 17th floor, with Vilgax and Azmuth on it. The walk into the Data Storage unit. Aredo sees them. Aredo: Azmuth, and Vilgax? What is he doing here? Azmuth: It's alright, Aredo, he is here on my bidding. I want you to come with me. We have a mission to complete. Aredo: Of course, First Thinker. Aredo, Azmuth, and Vilgax walk out of the Data Storage Unit and over to the elevation plate. The plate rises off the ground. The plate arrives at the roof of Azmuth's tower. They walk over to the small craft and board it. It takes off and flys up to the Hammer. It docks at the bay, and the trio gets out. The walk into the bridge. Vilgax grabs Aredo and tosses him in a small energy cell. Aredo wlaks to the wall and puts his hands on it. Aredo: Azmuth, what is he doing?(looks around and sees the other captured aliens) What is this? Some kind of Intergalactic Zoo? Azmuth: It'll make sense. All in good time. The Chimeran Hammer blasts into Hyperspace. 'End Scene We see the Ship Landing on Kinet. in the ship. Azmuth: Vilgax, Tjhis will be a hard part, try to choose Wisely Vilgax: of Corse. He Exits the ship. we see him Outside, Kinecelerans Soround him. He shoots Lasers at all of them Knocking them down. Vilgax looks around Vilgax: Who Should i pick Then A Kineceleran Runs Towords him and punches him in the face The Kineceleran: You never get me! He is about to run away when Vilgax Shoots him and Takes him back to the ship. MeanWhile... The captured Aliens are talking Dartrex: so What do we do? Musclery: well... Aredo: I know what he will do to us. He will Absorbas so he could finnish the Omnitrix. Musclery: the what now trix? Nevermind. hey Muttaros, what do you think? Muttaros Growls at him Musclery: oh! Dartrex Smiles at him. Dartrex: I have a plan, well just an idea. Aredo, do you know where are we going? Aredo: well according to the list, we are on Kinet, then Galvan B, thenPisscis and then... Vilgax Walks in Holdding Negaboost by the head. Azmuth Shows up. Azmuth: Negaboost!? Good Choice, Vilgax! We see the Ship from the outside it Rises and Goes into Hyper speed. End Scene We see Azmuth and Vilgax in the Ship. Vilgax: where are we going again? Azmuth: galvan B Vilgax: But we were at galvan Prime, why didn't we go then? Azmuth: Becouse, i needed 5 test Subjects to absorb the new DNA Vilgax smiles. we see the ship landing on Galvan B. Azmuth walks out of the shup. he goes to the Mechamorph castle. We see him and other Mechamorphs in the castle. he takes some kinda gun and Leaves Techoerst: Azmuth! Why do you need that gun? Azmuth smiles Azmuth: come with me to the ship. We see them at the ship. all the other alien are released and are putten in Electrochains. '' Azmuth: Put them Closer together ''Vilgax does so. Azmuth aims the blaster at them and shoots.. the aliens dissapper. we see Omnitrix like place. the aliens apper there and then dissapper. we see the ship again. the aliens show up with out Electrochains. they are about to attack Azmuth when Muttaros, Musclery and Techoerst Dissapper and the others are putten in cages. Azmuth: 3 in, 25 to go! Vilgax: Uh! 25?! Realy? Azmuth: did I say 25? I meant 35! Vilgax get's shocked. we see the ship from outside. we see it going in to Hyperspace and Dissappearaing End Scene The Hammer enters orbit over Pisciss. Vilgax, surprised, gets out of his seat and walks over to the pilot. Vilgax: Why are we in orbit? Pilot: I don't believe the Chimeran Hammer, while being the best in spacial warfare, is not suited for submerged travel. Vilgax: The Hammer can withstand anything; take her down. The pilot pushes the steering wheel forward, and the Hammer enters the atmosphere, plunging into the waters of Pisciss. A school of Pisciss Volans approach the Hammer. Vilagx puts on a rebreather and exits the ship. The Volans approach him. Volan: Hello. I am Geldor, this is my territory. What are you doing here? Vilgax: I am here to find a noble warrior, to help me on my quest. Geldor: Hmm. Well, my eldest son, Jawer, could go with you. Jawer: I'd be honored. Vilgax: Good. You have no idea how much you're helping me. Jawer and Vilgax swim over and enter the Hammer. The hatch closes behind them. Jawer turns and sees the other aliens. Jawer: What is this? Vilgax: The quest(shove Jawer into an aquarium.) Pilot, let's get off this planet, immediatly. Pilot: Yes sir. The Hammer rises out of the waters and rockets into Hyperspace. End Scene We see the ship landing on Lepidopterra. Vilgax gets out with Azmuth on his Sholder. Azmuth is holding a gun. Azmuth: this one we shoot here! A Lepidopterran flys towords them. he lands Berego: who are you? Vilgax (To Azmuth): Him? Azmuth aims Azmuth: yes! Berego: Who are you people, what's going on? Azmuth shoots. Berego Dissappears. we see Omnitrix like place. Berego appears there. in there we see Muttaros, Musclery and Techoerst Musclery: Hello there! Berego: so i aren't the only one, am i? Techoerst: They have 4 more on their ship. Berego: Oh! We se the ship again. it leaves The planet and goes into Hyper speed End Scene The Chimeran Hammer is flying through Hyper Space. Vilgax: Pilot, stop here. The pilot stops the ship, exiting Hyper Space. Vilgax: Open the dimension gate. One of the robots pushes a button, and the Hammer fires a small laser and it stops after a few yards. The laser forms into a purple portal-like circle. Vilgax: Forward. The Hammer glides forward and enters the gate. On the other side of the gate, the ship comes out and the gate closes. The ship flys and gets in Anur Phaetos' orbit. A small, transport craft flys out of the docking bay and soars down to the planet. The craft flys over to Zs'Manor, home of the Ecto-Lord. The craft lands, and Vilgax gets out. Vilgax walks up to the gate. Vilgax: Zs'Skayr, come out and play! Zs'Skayr exit the building and floats over to Vilgax. Zs'Skayr: Ah, Vilgax. What a surprise. What brings you to my domain? Vilgax: A project of Amuth's. We need an Ectonurite to complete the project, are you willing to be the one? Zs'Skayr: No other Ectonurites should even be considered. I am the supreme leader and most powerful. I will go with you. Zs'Skayr and Vilgax return to the Hammer. Once onboard. Azmtuh is sitting, waiting for Vilgax to return. The door slides open, and Vilgax and Zs'Skayr enter the Bridge. Azmuth stands up. Azmuth: Zs'Skayr? I didn't know you could convince him, Vilgax. Zs'Skayr: How so? Azmuth: You seem very... proud. That might make you not volunteer. Zs'Skayr: Volunteer for what? Azmuth fires his gun at Zs'Skayr. The beam hits him and Zs'Skayr is sucked into the Omnitrix dimension. Azmuth: Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! End Scene We see the ship landing on Pyros. in the ship Azmuth: remember! Pyros is a Hot sun, not a planet Vilgax: I'm not i Child, Azmuth. He exitsithe ship. then he is Sorounded by Pyronites A Pyronite: i am Heatbry, leader of the Vulcano Tribe Vilgax: and your coming with me for a talk. he grabs Heatbry and goes in to the ship. Vilgax: what do we do? Azmuth: Trow him in that cage He points at one of the cages. Vilgax trows him in and closes the cage. The Pilot: where next? Azmuth: Arburia! We see a Random Arburian Pelarota. he is watching some kinda of a TV TV Reporter: and an Other strike By A Chimera Sui Generis Warrior and his Helper a Galvan, this time on Pyros. where is next? Boralucus: I know where! Here! End Scene Boralucus is standing out side his home. Vilgax's ship lands. Azmuth comes out. Boralucus: Master Azmuth! Are you chasing the stealers? Azmuth: Yes! Boralacus: I know where they are going. Here! Azmuth: Wanna fight along side me? Borolocus: Yes! Azmuth: Than come in my ship! They go inside. Borolocus sees a lot of Aliens of aliens in cages. Azmuth: Quick, Vilgax. Shoot him! Borolocus: You are the Alien stealers! Vilgax shoots him and he is teleported into the Omnitrix. Azmuth: That was close. Vilgax: Where Next? Flors Verdance? Azmuth Nods. The ship takes off and flys away. End Scene On Flors Verdence. Azmuth is exiting the ship with the gun. he looks back at vilgax. Azmuth: Let me do this one! I know a guy. Vilgax: I wanna pound someone! Azmuth: Next Time. By the way, we already have 11 DNA samples in our possession. Vilgax noods and Azmuth exits. Azmuth is walking on the planet. suddenlly a Floraunan jumps infront of him. Azmuth backs away a bit. Floraunan: Who are yo- Master Azmuth? Why are you here? Azmuth: Have you heard of the alien stealers? Well i'm after them, and i need your help. Come to my ship. Floraunan: Amm... yeah, okay, i''m coming.'' The floranan grabs Ahmad and streches to the ship. he then puts Azmuth down. he takes a look at the ship. Floraunan: Wait a minute, i know this ship. He turns to azmuth who is aming at him. He quickly hits the blaster out of Azmuth's hands with one of his vines. and grabs him with his other. He grabs him by by the throat and attempts to srangle him. Vilgax looks outside the ship. Vilgax: Not so fast. Vilgax jumps on the Floraunan, cosuing him to drop Azmuth. Vilgax. pushes him to the ground, but the floraunana manages to strech out and put his vines around Vilgax's neck. Vilgax punches him in the face and then falls to the ground gasping for air untill Azmuth teleports the Florauana. Azmuth: You okay? Vilgax is cathing his breath. Vilgax: Yeah... They get back into the ship. which in a few moments takes in the air and flys away. End Scene The ships is flying towards a planet, Peptos X. The ships moves closer and closer untill it enters the atmosphere. After a few shakes the ship stabilises and lands. Vilgax and Azmuth exit. Vilgax: Why are we here. Gourmands sicken me out. Azmuth: They might be gross, but they are quiet powerful. Vilgax: I don't need one of these morons in my omnitrix. Than a gourmand pops out from behind the bush. Gourmand: Hello, my name is Rebloster, canni help you? Vilgax: No! Azmuth: Actually, yes you can, We've got the finest Petropian cattle in the back room, just waiting to be cooked up by our master chef, Gluto. If you're good, we'll have him take care of that, straight away! Rebloster: Sure, I'm up for it! They all walk to the ship. Inside Rebloster sees the few already captured aliens. Rebloster: What do you want me to do? Vilgax pulls out the gun and aims at Rebloster's back. he shoots as Rebloster looks at Vilgax. Vilgax, as he shoots: Take a gun to the face! Azmuth: Good Job, Pilot, take off! The doors close and the 2 walk to the fornt of the ship. End Scene Inside the ship. Azmuth and Vilgax are talking Vilgax: Where are we heading now? Azmuth: The Comic Storms. We need to get ourselves a To'kustar. Vilgax: Now i would like one of those on my list. The ship is seens hovering inside the storm barely holding in its place. Vilgax looks out trough the open door with Azmuth in a Spacesuit above his sholder. Vilgax: How do we get one of those in there? Azmuth: You'll have to shoot it staright at his fin, otherwise, it wont work Vilgax: I have to climb him? Oh Great! Pilot, get me as close as you can to the To'kustar's fin. The door closes and the ship goes forward quiet slowly. Soon the ship gets near a To'kustar's leg. The doors open and Vilgax jumps out Vilgax before jumping: I'll climb from here, it will be easier. Pilot, keep the ship around here. Vilgax starts climbing the To'kustar. He gets passed his knee and the To'kustar feels him. He tries to smack Vilgax with his hand, but Vilgax escapes between the fingers. He jumps on the hand and starts running as the hand is horizontaly placed at the moment. But soon it rises up more verticaly and Vilgax falls off staright on the shoulder. Vilgax: That was close. The To'kustar tries to slap Vilgax, but fails a Vilgax jumps stright on the cheeck. He tries to climb up, then the To'kustar strieks again, this time helping vilgax as Vilgax jumps staright on the hand right between the fingers. He jumps off and starts climing towards the top of the head. Not much longer till he gets up there. He grabs out his gun and shoots the fin. Than the to'kustar disappears and Vilgax is left falling down. As he's about to hit the ship a tracktor beam catches him and transports him safly into the ship. Azmuth: Great, let's go. Vilgax: Not even a Thank You? Azmuth: The Omnitrix will be your thank you. End scene The scene starts above Hathor. Vilgax's ship is hovering above it. Multiple splixsons look up at the ship. Inside the ship is Azmuth and Vilgax. Vilgax: I don't understand, why do we need one of these idiots Azmuth: Because they can duplicate. And if you duplicate and than detransform, what do you get? Two omnitrixes. Vilgax sighs. Vilgax: Pilot, take us down. The ship lands and the doors open. Vilgax and Azmuth walk out. Splixsons walk towards them. Two Splixsons right right infront of them Both Splixsons: Hello! Welcome to our planet, Hathor. My name is Elpitlum! Azmuth: Nice to meet you. We need a splixson for a lottle experiment. It wonr hurt, i promise. The splixon merges and walks to the ship. Vilgax: get in the ship! The three walk into the ship. Elpitlum: What do i have to do? Vilgax: Just stand over there between tha cages Elpitlum walks over there and stands facing Azmuth and Vilgax. Vilgax: now stand still. Elpitlum: Okey Dokey! Vilgax takes out his gun and aims at Elpitlum Elpitlum: Wait What? Vilgax Shoots Elpitlum and puts the gun back on his belt. He says something to the pilot and the ship lifts in the air. The slpixsons look at the ship as it rises and boosts away. End Scene In the ship. Vilgax is standing by the window. Azmuth joins him. Azmuth: One last planet. And than, you can have your Omnitrix, and i can have her back, right? Vilgax: Ofcourse! The ship lands on Sightra. Vilgax exits to ship. There are no Opticoids around. Azmuth: This might be harder than i thought. Azmuth pulls out some small device. Azmuth: This should track one down. Azmuth starts walking around looking at the device. Vilgax follows him. Azmuth stops by a rock. Azmuth: Over here! Can you list this rock for me? Vilgax does so. underneath the rock is a cave system. an Opticoid is standing there. He signals to his friends saying that there is an intruder. Azmuth takes the gun off Vilgax and shoots the Opticoid before it can run away. Vilgax drops the rock far way. Azmuth: Now we are done. Just need to do some final tweeks and than you will have it. Do you mind taking me back to Galvan Prime? Vilgax: Not a problem. They both get into the ship. The doors close after them. Vilgax: Pilot, takes us to Galvan Prime. Our Journey is done. The pilot takes off. Azmuth jumps on the table and starts working on the Omnitrix. Azmuth: You know, Vilgax. You will be able to scan the DNA of aliens you meet. Vilgax: That's amazing. Why did you not tell me that sooner? Azmuth: Well, i wasn't sure if you need to know. Vilgax sighs at azmuth and walks away. End Scene The scene starts back on the ship. Vilgax walks into Azmuth's lab room. Vilgax: We are appreaching Galvan Prime. Is the Omnitrix ready? Azmuth: almost. Onelast thing to add. Vilgax noods and walks away. Azmuth: I've got to find a way to stop him from getting the omnitrix. he looks outside the window and sees a ship leaving Galvan Prime. He switches on his comunicator and contacts the ship. Xylene answers on the other end. Azmuth: Xylene, perfect Xylene: Azmuth? What a suprise. Azmuth: I'm about to launch out a pod. it contains the Omnitrix. Get it to Tennyson! He deserves it more. Xylene: It will be my honor, Azmuth! Azmuth shuts off his comunicator and goes to the extraction pod. He puts the Omnitrix inside and launches it out in space Azmuth: Sorry, Vilgax, but i made this to bring peace, not war. Vilgax walks inside the lab Vilgax: What wa sthat, that you just shot out? Azmuth: The Omnitrix. Now you shall never get it. Vilgax charges at Azmuth, but azmuth jumps off the table and does a barrel roll in the direction of the escape pod. He gets in and locks the door. Than he shoots himself out. Vilgax manages to get to teh door, but it's too late. Vilgax: Curse you, Azmuth. I will get the omnitrix and i will end you. Ahhhhh! The screen fades to black as the camera zooms out of the screaming Vilgax. End Scene ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *Muttaros *Dartrex *Musclery *Aredo *Negaboost *Techoerst *Jawer *Berogo *Zs'Skayr *Bryster *Boralucus *Jay *Rebloster *Gintan *Elpitlum *Beye Villains *Vilgax *Azmuth (good at the end) Trivia *The idea is created by XLR5 *The Movie it self was the 2nd movie idea we had **The First one was Omnitrix Life Category:Movies Category:Reo 54 Category:Brywarrior